bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
BGMD:RRT Day 33
(One day, the gup-ponies are playing a board game.) * {Deema} "Alright, it's our turn, Gil." (They heard a voice outside.) * {Purple Ghost} (from o.s.) "This is bull sick! My friends and I got our nuts kicked in that dungeon..." (The gup-ponies go to see who's talking.) * {Purple Ghost} "...But I'm worried about Shroyster. I hope he gets to the end and makes my wish come true." (He takes notice of the six ponies.) * {Purple Ghost} "Oh my God! Hey! What are you kids staring at?! I'm just...talking to myself about...about...peanuts! Yeah, peanuts! They're so, so...nutty! You kno- you know what I mean? Peanuts are so good! I love peanuts! I never stop talking about them! They are my absolute favorite." (The ponies look at each other.) * {Purple Ghost} "See, my favorite nuts are walnuts. I also love chestnuts! Man, it feels good to chew on them, you know? I absolutely love the taste! It just makes me so God darn happy, that I would want to eat one right now! Right? Say...I wonder if I could wish for a life-time supply of every kinds of nuts that I enjoy eating! Yeah! That would be super great!" (As he keeps his conversation going about nuts, the ponies stepped further away from him. They head to the Bulletin Board. Suddenly, Purple Ghost comes into the scene.) * {Gil} "Dude! What do you want?!" * {Purple Ghost} "Oh man, oh man, oh MAN! Shroyster went down! What the heck should I do?! If I went, I'd only last a little while, man! But, no! I'll be all like--" (gasp) "And then be kicked out of that area like I shouldn't be there! Stupid!" * {Deema} "Yo, you gotta chill! We'll save Shroyster!" * {Purple Ghost} "Oh, shut the pip up, girl!" * {Molly} "Would we lie to you?" * {Purple Ghost} "Uh...no?" * {Goby} "We are going to find your friend and bring him back here!" * {Oona} "Where do we go?" * {Purple Ghost} "Wish Cave." * {Gil} "Oh yeah. Let's go." (The six ponies fly off to Wish Cave. It was 20 feet deep. After so many hours of traveling...Cut to Shroyster alone.) * {Shroyster} (worriedly) "Oh, man. Oh, man. I don't know where I am. I can't find my way out! What am I gonna do?" (He turns around and sees the ponies.) * {Shroyster} "You?! Wait...you've come to rescue me?" * {Molly} "Yes. Now, don't fear!" * {Deema} "The Seven...well, The Six-Team is here to save you!" * {Shroyster} "Woo! I'm lucky as heck!" (Molly uses a teleportation spell to get everyone out of the cave. We cut to the house. All members of the Purpleteen Gang, but Shroob, came.) * {Ekans} "Shroyster!" * {Weezing} "He's safe! Well, your saved!" * {Shroyster} "I'm sorry, guys!" * {Weezing} "For what?" (gets slapped by Purple Ghost) * {Shroyster} "The Wish Cave was too much for me! I couldn't stand being away from light for longer than seven hours! But..." (to the ponies) "Thanks for saving me. I appreciate it." * {Molly} "We're glad you're safe." * {Shroyster} "Ahhh!" (groans in pain) "GOD! My tail hurts now!" * {Oona} "But the Wish Cave...what is it?" * {Shroyster} "They say it makes your wish come true. So, I went...But it was a very hard journey! Man, I thought I was gonna die! I'm never going there again." (to the ponies) "Your rewards, my good heroes." (Each of the ponies earned 20 dollars plus a Wish Stone.) * {Gil} "Awesome! 20 dollars!" * {Shroyster} "They say that if you take the Wish Stone to the very bottom of the Wish Cave...wonder of wonders! Your wish will come true! BUT...if you lose that stone on the way, then your wish can't be granted. When I tried it, it was impossible. You must try." * {Goby} "Cool!" * {Nonny} "But that's gonna wait another time." * {Molly} "Yeah. We'll go another day." BGMD:RRT Day 34